Searching For Hope
by Poiison
Summary: Haruka, in time becomes closer to Hitsugaya, her captain. But as a lieutenant she shouldn't be feeling this should she? A trip to the real world may just change her mind. [HITSUXOC][RATED T][Don't be afraid to read since there is an OC]
1. Info

**This is some information on the character I created for my fanfiction. I didn't think including Shiro-chan's info was all that important since you should know who he is if you were to read this fanfic. , Do no tr to steal my character. Or the other characters portrayed because they are copyrighted. XD **

Character Face Shot

Here's the link to the picture (take out spaces):

http // s129 . photobucket . com / albums / p212 / exchangeWARforLOVE /?action view¤t; Searching(add one underscore here)for(add one underscore here)Hope(add three underscores here) byloveariddl . jpg

Or to see the pictures a bit easier look up: 'exchangeWARforLOVE' on photobucket and press album. Look for the picture there called 'Searching For Hope'

Haruka

Age: 14 (in actuality she has been living for about 100 years. Physical appearance of a 14 year old, similar to Hitsugaya in the way he looks young but is technically old.)

Height: 5'0

Weight: 100 lbs.

Blood Type: AB

Personality: Haruka is normally a quite serious person though loves to call people in nicknames instead of the proper form. She is easily saddened and is disturbed slightly easily as well. She places her trust in people slowly and it takes time to earn her trust. She is mostly known for being almost like Hitsugaya teicho personality wise, but physically different. Haruka is also easily embarrassed, especially when she gets too close to the captain.

Side: Shinigami and part of Squad 10 under Toshiro Hitsugaya. One of his two lieutenants.

Weapon: Zanpaktou Hibihana Ice Flower. Turns the surrounding area filled with thorns of a rose. They shatter and hit the enemy in a blast of ice. Your Bankai: Also an ice type. Haruka's zanpaktou transforms into an ice whip, where if it hits anything it automatically changes to ice. Another part of her bankai when is hits an enemy it releases a poisons which slowly eats away at the body.


	2. Just Like Old Days

**Searching for hope**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters portrayed except for Haruka who I created. You may not use her unless with my permission. 3 All these characters belong to whoever created them, whose name I do not know. **

**NOTE: I'm doing this in first person. So technically I'm being Haruka. Hope you don't get confused. , **

This is not my first fanfic ever so you don't need to worry. Though it is my first Bleach fanfic so Hitsu-kun maybe a bit OOC since I'm only on like episode 103 or something and I haven't touched the manga yet. XD But I promise it'll be the best it can be. , So don't hesitate to read and then still you can tell me what's wrong. So with that… REVIEW PLEASE?! XD I barely get any reviews. XD Plus since it's a HitsuxOC people won't read it -.- Now go enjoy the story.

-----------------------------------

chapter one: just like old days

For as long as I can remember I have stood by my captain –who is as well my closest friend- Toshiro Hitsugaya. I didn't know him very well when I first entered the 10th squad of the 13 Gotei. My first impressions were that this was going to be one hell of a life being a shinigami. Yes I was right, but the reason that was implanted into my mind was completely wrong. I have grown very close –almost attached- to my Hitsugaya-kun and Rangiku-sama.

Just as everyday I walked into the room that had Hitsugaya teichou –well that's what he wanted you to call him- sitting in the highest seat and Rangiku who wasn't there yet. I let out a toneless sigh.

"Good morning Hitsugaya-kun." My lips curled up into a grin. I knew what he would say next. Though this is only because I've been reprimanded many times by him for calling him this 'immature' nickname.

"How many times do I need to tell you Haruka?" Like me, my captain sighed, "It's Hitsugaya teichou. Not _Hitsugaya-kun_ or _Hitsu-kun._" I let out a slight giggle as he –failingly though- tried to imitate my voice when I said his name.

"Well how could I not call you such cute names?" I secretly liked teasing him, he being a couple years younger even though my superior gave me these unwritten rights. I sat down at the seat next to him. Strangely in Sereitei squad 10 was the only squad with two lieutenants. It was strange, but I enjoyed it.

I heard him sigh and I glanced over my shoulder and saw him smiling to himself. "Well first you should address me as you should since I am your superior. Number two-" I cut him off at the word 'two.'

"Though you are my superior I am older." I flicked his cheek lightly and saw it turn a light shade of pink. I wasn't sure if it was out of me flicking the area or if he was blushing. My eyes lingered on his face a bit too long and I was sure he noticed.

"What are you staring at?" Confusingly he turned to face the other way as he rubbed the now pink area.

"Nothing Hitsu-kun…" I was waiting for him to turn back for little. Which he did and his face was almost at mine. I saw his face turn a light shade of red, but I wasn't sure if he was blushing. I could feel the heat coming off of me though which means I was.

"Hitsugaya teichou! Haruka-sama?!" I turned my head and there stood the strawberry blonde with an oversized chest. Rangiku Matsumoto. I turned about ten more shades of red deeper then I already had been.

"Matsumo-" The younger white haired boy breathed out lowly. I could feel the warm breath on my back as I stayed there. Almost _frozen_.

"Haruka! Teichou what are you trying to do to her?" She quickly flash stepped to my side and pulled me back. Leaning her head over my own head she looked at me with those big glassy eyes.

"I wasn't trying to do anything Matsumoto. Don't get the wrong idea!" Again his face turned red as he finally seated himself properly in his chair.

"Yes. It was nothing." I smiled to Rangiku and turned back forward as she walked back to her seat and carefully eyed Hitsugaya.

---------------------------------------------

"Is that all of the paperwork, teichou?" I looked at Rangiku who looked at Hitsugaya for the answer. She never really liked paperwork or any type of work for that matter.

"Yes that's good for today."

"Really? Well then we all looked stressed let's go to the spa!" I laughed at her comment, but Rangiku-sama and the spa is a serious thing. "You are coming with us Haruka." Her demands didn't seem too much to ask and today was a stressful day. But then again we'd have to go in with Hitsugaya since they still considered him a child.

"Fine I'll go." I smiled to both my fellow shinigami and got up from my seat and stretched my legs and arms. After all I had just sat down for at least six hours straight.

---------------------------------------------

Soon after we were standing in front of a building which had a large white sigh and black letters painted on that said, 'Sereitei Mineral Spa.'

"Come on let's go!" Rangiku ended up pulling us both in the building and our sandals dragged in the dirt outside.

"Hello welcome to Sereitei Mineral Spa Miss. Matsumoto. Are these children supposed to be coming in with you today?"

"They know you name Rangiku?" I whispered lightly into her ear. As she looked back to me she answered.

"Of course. I always come here." She winked and turned back to the young lady who attended us.

"Yes they will be."

"You know children have to stay with adults at all times?" Both Hitsugaya and mine's mouths dropped and almost fell out of their hinges. We would have to stay together until we leave the spa? God this was going to be a great day. Not.

**A/N: Eek. XD This one is okay. Sorry if you get confused if I call Rangiku, Matsumoto or some other name. Same as the Hitsugaya. Again, I'm doing this in first person so technically I'm playing Haruka. **

**REVIEWS? Please? XD**


	3. Discovering the Truth

**Searching for hope**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters portrayed except for Haruka who I created. You may not use her unless with my permission. 3 All these characters belong to whoever created them, whose name I do not know. **

**NOTE: I'm doing this in first person. So technically I'm being Haruka. Hope you don't get confused. , **

This is not my first fanfic ever so you don't need to worry. Though it is my first Bleach fanfic so Hitsu-kun maybe a bit OOC since I'm only on like episode 103 or something and I haven't touched the manga yet. XD But I promise it'll be the best it can be. , So don't hesitate to read and then still you can tell me what's wrong. So with that… REVIEW PLEASE?! XD I barely get any reviews. XD Plus since it's a HitsuxOC people won't read it -.- Now go enjoy the story.

-----------------------------------

Chapter two: discovering the truth

"So what was up with you and teichou earlier?" Rangiku asked as we exited the cave-like changing room.

"Nothing…" I began to blush again and I could feel my cheeks starting to burn. "He just um… leaned in too close. Right!" I laughed at my own comment and I knew my fellow lieutenant could see right through it.

"So you _like _him?" Her voice slightly peaked in curiosity as she looked at me with those two icy orbs.

"W-Well…" My stutters hinted to the obvious answer.

"So you do!" Her long finger pointed at me. I wasn't sure in accusation or happiness for finally figuring it out. "So have you ever though about asking him out or _kissing_ him?" Now I was too red for the usual blushes I usually demonstrated. The white towel that was wrapped around my body threatened to fall at the trembling of my own hand. I didn't dare to answer because now we were in earshot of the captain who was sitting in the hot springs, arms folded and eyebrows furrowed.

"Oi! Teichou!" Rangiku grabbed my wrist slightly and dragged me even faster into the springs.

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya covered his face with his small pale hand. His immature voice was laced in annoyance as we stepped into the boiling water. As I sat down against a gray rock next to my captain I noticed the top of his chest above the water, which the muscles were clearly defined even though he looked so young. Turning my head back and I clearly blushed once more and in the accompaniment to my rapidly beating heart was the hearty laughter of my fellow lieutenant who had a knack for seeing things that you tried to hide. Matsumoto Rangiku.

"So teichou… Do you guys want to go out and have some sake later?" The shine in her eyes was a bit too noticeable as she pushed me closer to Toshiro.

"You know what happens to me when I drink sake Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya teichou leg slightly brushed my thigh and we both flinched at the touch. Nudging Rangiku in the side she finally stopped pushing and sat down regularly.

-------------------------------------

After all of us –including Hitsu-kun- got out of the spa we stood there oblivious to all around us. Something was disturbing and I wasn't sure what it was. The reiatsu was normal, everything around us was mundane –as usual-, but _something_ was wrong.

"A hell butterfly?" I pointed out the obvious dark object floating toward us. Yes it was a hell butterfly, but now of all times?

"Addressing mainly Squad 10's captain and lieutenants. This information will also be distributed to other squads and their members. Strange appearances of hollows have been taking place in the real world. Squad 10 captain and lieutenants will be immediately reporting the real world in and attempt to fix the problem. I repeat, Squad 10 captain and lieutenants will be immediately reporting to the real world." My mouth hung open at the command. It was unusual and unexpected. The butterfly on Matsumoto's finger flitted off in a few seconds as we stared blankly into each other. Hitsugaya teicho's eyes were concerned and I could see it easily.

"Well then. Let's get going…" Hitsugaya-kun said unwillingly and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. This was going to be one hell of an unbearable trip for all of us. People would stare at all of us. Toshiro's hair, my eyes and -of course- Rangiku's chest. Lovely.

"Wait Hitsu-kun!" I wanted to cover my mouth because now was not the time to be fooling around.

"What is it?"

"Wait why are you not telling me _not_ to call you 'Hitsu-kun?'"

"Because I can't stop you from calling me that. What is it Haruka?"

"We'll need clothing or we'll blow our cover. Damn. We actually need to get _inside_ a gigai?" The last time I was inside of a gigai had been a complete disaster. Sighing as he shook his head –obviously he did not want to go either- we turned away to walk.

"Well… I can go buy clothes for you in the real world! I already have a pair and you two can spend some time at the Kurosaki house?" As Rangiku finished her comment we flash stepped back to our office and grabbed some of the essential necessities for our time in the _real world. _

-------------------------------------

"So we're going to Karakura Town?" I didn't understand why everything seemed to revolve around that area. Most of the hollows appeared there, the Bount went there first. Something was strange. Something unusual presided in the town.

"Teichou!" Rangiku appeared next to us with a bag full of _her_ clothes and other beauty products. She also had the money with her seeing that she appeared the oldest of us. "Let's go. You know where Kurosaki-san's house is?"

"Yes of course."

"Well go there until I return with some suitable clothing. You might as well introduce Haruka here to Ichigo." Rangiku-sama winked at us and turned forward. As she opened up the gate to the real world the wind blew back our hair and our uniforms. Stepping through the portal we finally arrived in the not so average streets of Karakura Town.

**A/N: Haha. XD I made Toshiro-chan go into co-ed bath with Matsumoto and Haruka (my OC) **

**Hehe. This one was okay. Not the best of my writing ever but okay.**


	4. Uncomfortable Meeting

**Searching for hope**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters portrayed except for Haruka who I created. You may not use her unless with my permission. 3 All these characters belong to whoever created them, whose name I do not know. **

**NOTE: I'm doing this in first person. So technically I'm being Haruka. Hope you don't get confused. , **

This is not my first fanfic ever so you don't need to worry. Though it is my first Bleach fanfic so Hitsu-kun maybe a bit OOC since I'm only on like episode 103 or something and I haven't touched the manga yet. XD But I promise it'll be the best it can be. , So don't hesitate to read and then still you can tell me what's wrong. So with that… REVIEW PLEASE?! XD I barely get any reviews. XD Plus since it's a HitsuxOC people won't read it -.- Now go enjoy the story.

----------------------------------------

Chapter three: uncomfortable meeting

"So who is this _Ichigo?"_ I asked my teichou as we stealthily ran from where we had entered the world to this stranger's house. We had already gotten into our gigai's body, but were still clothed in our captain and lieutenant uniforms. Though unlike Rangiku who was –strangely- smart enough to change before we came to our mission.

"He's a representative shinigami…" He stopped talked for a while, but I could hear both of our grunts and almost inaudible comments about how irritating running in a gigai was. I turned my head to look at him and we caught each other's gaze. I wanted to stop cold in my tracks and stare into his eyes the rest of the night. Unlike my eyes, which were a bloody red, his was like a deep icy blue. I was completely mesmerized at the sight and I never before spent that much attention on such a small detail. His hair was white, but it glowed in the moonlight of the night. My eyes drifted away from him in a few fleeting seconds to cover up any suspicions.

"Damn. This is hard. Are we almost there yet?" I whined a bit as I stretched my arm out of stiffness. Or maybe it was to change the subject and forget what I had just thought.

"Almost. You're right. A gigai's body is definitely hard to run in." Both of us laughed lightly at the comment and finally came to a stop. "Here we are. Now let's get through Ichigo's window." His slender finger pointed upwards to a room with the lights on. Luckily we were both still able to jump far enough to reach the window, but we almost narrowly missed the windowpane.

"Oi! Toshiro!" An orange haired boy addressed my captain, seeing he was so casual he must have known him before. "What are you here for?" Sitting down Ichigo –well that was his name I was told- looked at us and scratched the back of his head.

"We are here for a mission Ichigo. We will have to stay in the human world for a bit. Kurosaki don't call me Toshiro, it's Hitsugaya teichou!" A small vein popped from Hitsu-kun's forehead as he emphasized the last note.

"Aye. It doesn't matter anyways. So who is your new girlfriend?" The brown eyed, flaming haired _kid_ pointed at me. Oh how I hated to be pointed out.

"She's Haruka and she's _not_ my girlfriend."

I cracked my knuckles to hint at a few possible choices if this shinigami wanted to make fun of me and I think he got the message. "Yes _Ichigo_ I'm not his girlfriend."

"Well anyways. You might as well stay here. Rukia is in the Soul Society back with her squad for a while. Toshiro I'm not very sure where you can stay." My new acquaintance opened up a closet and showed me my bed.

"Matsumoto is coming also. I don't think your father would like three extra guests without notice. We have enough money, so we'll find a hotel." I bowed at the offer Ichigo showed us, but teichou was right.

"Just to let you know we are going to Karakura Town High school tomorrow." I gave a smirk to the teen as his mouth hung open.

"What?! Tomorrow?" Ichigo replied seemingly surprised.

"Don't worry we have everything done. We've already replaced everyone's memory." Hitsugaya assured him as Rangiku jumped in –like us- through the window.

"Oi! Teichou, Haruka, Ichigo!" She winked at all of us and threw a handful of clothing at both the captain and I.

"This is what you picked out for us Rangiku?" I held up the clothing. It wasn't too fancy so I decided to try it on. "Well let me use the bathroom." I quickly left the group to their conversation and tried on the outfit she had picked out for me.

------------------------------

"Rangiku! Why did you buy me this?" I pointed down to my body when I erupted from the door and back into the room where everyone was gathered. Everyone's eyes wandered to me. I could see Hitsu-kun's eyes widen, but I don't blame him. The jeans she had purchased for me were skintight, almost enough to cut off all the blood supply to my legs. The white shirt –which I wouldn't even call it a shirt- stopped at my navel and luckily she had bought me something called a'sweatshirt.' It was somewhat like a jacket.

"Because I thought you would look good in it! Wasn't I right teichou?" Rangiku smiled at me first and then turned to Hitsugaya with a wink. Though my teichou did not notice as he was still staring. I zipped up the sweatshirt and began to blush as he did the same. Even the same shade I did. "So teichou?" Rangiku nudged the child in the ribs. He dodged it neatly and looked at her with a light fire burning in his eyes, though usually under all the ice it was invisible.

"Yes, Matsumoto." Clapping her hands together she pushed Hitsugaya-kun into the bathroom to change. I wasn't sure if he was just saying it or if he really meant it.

"So Haruka how are the clothes?" I looked at her and then the silent Ichigo. Unlike my teichou had told us Ichigo seemed rather reasonable and calm. Or so it seemed. Maybe he didn't like women?

"Uncomfortable." I sighed and looked at her outfit. Rangiku's seemed much harder to walk in. It consisted of a black small skirt –somewhat like Nemu's-, a short-sleeved blue blouse that she had conveniently unbuttoned and the same high heels she had bought me but in black. I held up the white heels she also had bought for me. "It's already hard walking in a gigai. You just had to buy me this?" I held the heels a bit higher. Hearing the door open I turned around to see my teichou. Hitsugaya.

**A/N: XD I wrote so much for a time period of like 2 or 3 hours in this one. Hope it good! Keep reading and R&R please?**


End file.
